User blog:Inflatable
Incase you missed the event, here is the Lineup order my friends and I helped predict today. # Corny Copia Clowns # NYPD Motorcycle Brigade # Macy’s Starlets and Cheerleaders # TOM TURKEY - Macy’s # OPENING MACY’S STARS - Macy’s # MORGAN STATE UNIVERSITY MAGNIFICENT MARCHING MACHINE # SPONGEBOB AND GARY - Nickelodeon # Birthday Party Clowns # 1-2-3 SESAME STREET - Sesame Workshop # PUMPKINS # Turkey Tech Sports Players and Fans # BLUE SPRINGS H.S. GOLDEN REGIMENT # “RAM TRUCKS: The Official Truck of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade” Banner # PILGRIM MAN AND PILGRIM WOMAN # HOME SWEET HOME - Cracker Barrel # BABY DINOS - Sinclair Oil # DINO - Sinclair Oil # Funny Farm and Hoedown Clowns # HARVEST IN THE VALLEY - Green Giant # ROCKING TORTOISE # WIGGLE WORM # REXY IN THE CITY - Coach # JETT FROM SUPER WINGS - Alpha Group # UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND - Universal Kids # MADISON CENTRAL H.S. MARCHING BAND # CHASE FROM PAW PATROL # TOUGH GUY AND BULLDOG TRYCALOONS # HAROLD THE FIREMAN # STAR-MOBILE #1 # 610 STOMPERS # GO BOWLING # NHL’S MOST VALUABLE HOCKEY MOM - MassMutual/NHL # BIG RED SHOE CAR # RONALD MCDONALD - McDonald’s # TOY HOUSE OF MARVELOUS MILESTONES - New York Life # NYPD Marching Band # YELLOW STARS # SNOOPY’S DOGHOUSE - Peanuts Worldwide # ASTRONAUT SNOOPY - Peanuts Worldwide # MLK KINGS OF HALFTIME MARCHING BAND # BLUE’S CLUES AND YOU - Nickelodeon # PIKACHU - The Pokemon Company International # SHIMMER AND SHINE # WCU PRIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS MARCHING BAND # GREEN EGGS AND HAM - Netflix # SPLASHIN’ SAFARI ADVENTURE - Kalahari Resorts & Conventions # LOVE FLIES UP TO THE SKY - Yayoi Kusama # BLUE & WHITE MACY’S STARS # SPIRIT OF AMERICA CHEER # BIG CITY CHEER! - Spirit of America Productions # GOKU - Toei Animation # EVERYONE’S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP - Entenmann’s # ICE CREAM CONE # BAKERY BRIGADE DELIVERY TRUCK # STAR MOBILE #2 # ALVIN AILEY DANCE STUDIOS # THE BRICK-CHANGER - Lego # TROLLS - DreamWorks Animation # FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY - Kinder # AWESOME ORIGINAL SECOND TIME AROUNDERS MARCHING BAND # RED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER # PARADE DAY MISCHIEF - Sour Patch Kids # FRANKLIN REGIONAL H.S. MARCHING BAND # RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES # BIG APPLE CIRCUS # SMOKEY BEAR - U.S. Forest Service # MOUNT RUSHMORE’S AMERICAN PRIDE # DIARY OF A WIMPY KID - Abrams Publishing # RONALD REAGAN H.S. MARCHING BAND # CORNUCOPIA # MAMA, PAPA and BABY BALLOONHEADS # CANDY CANE # SPIRIT OF AMERICA DANCE STARS # DECK THE HALLS - Balsam Hill # OLAF FROM DISNEY’S FROZEN - Walt Disney Animation Studios # WINTER WONDERLAND - Macy’s # THE AFLAC DUCK - Aflac # BLUE STARFLAKES # STAR MOBILE #3 # THE NICE LIST # CHRISTMAS CHEER IS NEAR # THE ELF ON THE SHELF # MACY’S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND # THE GRINCH - Illumination # GOLD STARFLAKES # HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN - Hallmark Channel # PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY - Pillsbury # MACY’S SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE - Delta Airlines # THE NUTCRACKER - Universal Orlando Resort # CATALINA FOOTHILLS H.S. MARCHING BAND # SANTA’S SLEIGH # RED BELIEVE STARS Category:Blog posts